I'm Done
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: After the talk he had with Sudou, Takaba decides it's time for him to leave Asami. With his friend, Kou, helping him out in the beginning, Takaba works his way to the top while trying to runaway and forget the yakuza. My take on how chapter 40 and so on should go. GIVE IT A CHANCE :3...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Realization

Ok so this is my Finder fic i always didnt like what happened after chapter 40 so im makin a story where Aki has a different ending (duh!) ok so enjoy dont kill me if it sucks

DISCLAIMER: i dont own shit iwish i was Ayano but sadly no...

The night was like any other in Japan. Both sides of the street full of people of all social classes. All were minding their own buisness, but never stopping themselves from glancing at the broken boy. Dragging his motor bike along, he ignored all the stares.

"Even if you come home tonight, dinner won't be waiting for you..." Takaba Akihiko thought as he walked along looking down at his favorite camera, a Ninon. After the talk he had with Sudou at club Dracaena he opened his eyes. Takaba listened to the nagging voice in the back of his head, promising himself never to go back to Asami. He no longer would be treated like a house pet, fucked at any time just waiting to be thrown away. But, that feeling he still couldn't point out made his chest hurt everytime he thought of how he was never going to see the yakuza again.

Aki shook his head trying to get the man's face out of his thoughts. 'Stop it! It's over... Maybe tomorrow I could sneak into the penthouse and get my things. Ha, I don't even know where I'm going to stay tonight!' Seeing a park in the distance, Aki made his way over, wincing at the pain all over his body.

Sitting on one of the park benches infront of a small lake, Akihiko let out a long sigh.

"Takaba?" a known voice asked.

He quickly whirls around to see an old face a few feet away. "K-Kou?" Aki asked, not being able to see the face clearly in the dim lights.

"It is you! You okay man? You look like shit," Kou takes a seat next to Takaba with a worried look.

"Haha, ya I know. Don't worry about it, I'm fine," he lied trying to give a fake smile.

But his long time friend wasn't just going to let the topic slip. He knew better. Kou looked at Takaba, his stern gaze making the young photographer shrink a bit knowing what his friend would ask next.

"Don't lie to me when it's obvious you aren't fine. How long has it been since I've last seen you? Four or five months the least. What happened Takaba? You can tell me anything," he finished staring at the flustered boy.

"I...I don't..." when he was trying to find any excuse to avoid his friend's question, he snapped. Aki knew he has been wanting, needing, someone to talk to for a while. Seeing his friend's face full of concern sent him off the edge. Takaba slumped down, hands on his face, sobbing all the unshed tears he held bottled felt an arm wrap around his shoulder trying to comfort him. He waited until his breathing became steadied, then he begun his tale.

***Asami's Penthouse*** (a few hours later)

Asami Ryuichi came home to silence. He could feel something was wrong, but shrugged it off. He just wanted to bug his pet kitten. An evil smirk found it's way onto his lips when it instantly dropped. His kitten always had dinner ready for him no matter how late his job kept the boy out. The kitchen looked like it hadn't been used all day. Putting his bags down, he made his way to Takaba's room.

Not bothering to knock he burst through the unlocked door. Stopping in the middle of the room, he noted all the unmoved items, but mostly that his kitten wasn't in the bed. The man had a confused look on his face. No matter what time he got back from the office his lover would always be there before him.

Grabbing his phone and flipping it open, he speed dials 1. His confusion is at a high when he was put straight to voicemail. Takaba never turns his phone off.

Asami stared down at the small device in his hand, a small whisper escaping his lips. "Takaba...?"

" Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here?"

" Of course! Stay as long as you ned to," They had left the park when Takaba had finishd his story to Kou. They got a bite to eat and now were residing at Kou's apartment. "Tomorrow I'll go to your place and get your stuff. A good idea is to stay inside just incase that bastard send his dogs after you. Just until you know what your going to do next," he explained leading Akihiko to the spare room.

Takaba only shook his head. "I moved in with Asami a long time ago. All my stuff is at his penthouse, but I do have a plan to sneak in. Care to join?" he asked whith a tilt to his head.

"Gladly! Now go to sleep, you look like you need it," his friend stopped there not wanting to bring back unwanted memories.

Aki gave a small nod in response sliding under the covers of the small bed. When his friend was at the door he called out in a hesitant tone, "Kou..." said friend looked back, "Thanks..." a soft smile and nod given his way, Kou left to his own room.

*Sigh* was all he could muster as he flopped down onto the bed. Takaba felt strange not sleeping on silk like at Asami's. He shook the thought away and let the exhaustion of the day take him to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Break In

**Hey people ummm thanks for the reviews and everything i mean 12 followers already? nice... Okay so longer chapter hopefully the rest will be this way and heads up i will not have a pattern when updating. I write down each chapter first (yes takes longer but helps me straighten out ideas) plus i have other things to do since it's summer (not really) so ya updating whenever i feel like it or until i get annoyed with the stupid fanfic emails -_- i got literally more then twenty today wtf...ok ok enjoy chapter two**

**DISCLAIMER: ok you all known i don't own viewfinder if i did there would be a full on anime but sadly no (ok im not doing any more disclaimers u people r smart enough to know i don't own shit... :3 )**

Asami sat behind his desk trying to get through the day. He wanted all his work done to be able to focus on finding his kitten. When he woke up to find Takaba hadn't come home he ordered a few of his spare men to go find his lover.

_**The angered yakuza stood infront of 5 total men. "All of you have been given a list of places Takaba Akihito would be. If you shall find him bring him to my office, if still early. I want an hourly report on your findings. Question all of those listed if they know anything of Takaba's . .Myself. Clear?" the frustration easily picked up in the cold voice.**_

_**"Hai, Asami-sama," was their response.**_

_**Asami turned around to his limo followed by Kirishima and Suoh, his most trusted assistant and bobdyguard. Stepping inside, he once again tries calling his Takaba, once again put straight to voicemail. Sighing he rubs his temple.'What the fuck am I so worried about?'**_

Kirishima hands Asami another folder with information onbthe next trade, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Is there any word on Takaba?"

"Sir... The men can't seem to find him. They've checked almost all the possible sites. They have informed that his boss hasn't seen him since last night," explains Kirishima trying to not anger his boss even more.

With a slight nod he motions for his assistant to the door click shut, he let's out a deep sigh."Where are you Takaba?"

"Okay what's the plan!" Kou asked while I was lifting his duffle bag and myself ontop of the closed dumpster.

"See that vent?" I pointed torward the sealed air vent a few feet above my head," All the air ducks are connected all the way to the top of the building. Since I'm sure Asami will ask the whole building if they've seen me, why not avoid everyone? It might be a little cramped for you but we'll both fit. Once we make it to his room we'll get my stuff and leave the same way we got in. The last thing we want is the get caught by the cameras it?" I look at Kou who just nods and hands me the screwdriver. We were finally inside after taking five minutes to unscrew the vent and another five trying to pull Kou in after me.

Takaba's POV

"Kou I swear if you let one rip in here I'll kill you," I whisper behind my shoulder. Since it was around 4 in the afternoon we had no idea if people would actually be home so we kept quiet just in case.

"Couldn't you tell me that before we climbed in here?"

"..."

It took us three hours to get to the fucken 21st floor! It was a good thing I packed water bottles in the bag. We would of died from heat stroke by now without them. Believe me the last face I want to see is definitely not a sweaty Kou. It took us another half hour to find the right room since this rich bastard owns the whole floor.

"Finally! I see my room. Move back, I need space to kick," with that said, Kou shuffles away from me. With one good kick, the vent lid goes flying off onto my bed. We both lower ourselves down making not a single sound. "Be quiet. He might have guards outside just in case I came back when he wasn't home, to late for that though..."

While I began to pack all my cameras and other belongings Kou sits on my...OLD bed. When finished I hand the duffle bag to Kou who slides it into the vent. Using my be - old bed he lifts himself into the vent, waiting to pull me up this time. I take a look around.'Am I really going to leave this all behind? Will I make it?' Before I could leave I needed to tell Asami one last thing. I pull out my notebook from my dresser. Grabbing a pen I start writing. A few "hurry up's" from Kou I rip the sheet of paper out, fold it, and place it on my bed. Giving the room one last glance, I scrambl up the bed and let Kou pull me up.

30 minutes later...

Asami got home early, finishing his work with no breaks to be able to look for Takaba himself. Kirishima and Suoh wait as their boss went to change into something more comfortable before beginning his search.'What has that brat gotten himself into this time?' both thought, although the worried feeling was still there. Even though Takaba was defiant, loud, and trouble he still was very kind to them. They also noticed the change in Asami ever since the photographer came into his life. He was still the strong yakuza of Japan's underworld, but actually showed more emotion than coldness when not at work. Even they knew Takaba meant more to the boss than just a night toy. They didn't want to see what Asami would do if something were to happen to Akihito again. The thought made the two men shudder.

Asami set his briefcase down onto his bed. He slid off his suit changing into "normal" dark denim jeans and a plain white shirt , his perfectly sculpted muscles visible. Walking out of his room he made a quick stop into his lover's bedroom. Yet another sigh left his lips as he looks around the empty room. Just as he was about to leave, the open air vent caught his eyes. He takes a few steps inside wondering to the kid's dresser. Opening the top drawer his eyes widen to find nothing inside. Hastily he opens every one all to find the same thing. Going to the closet and finding it also empty, his eyes wonder to the open vent.

"Shit!" Asami yells, slamming the closet door. The sound made his bodyguards run to the source.

"Asami-sama, is everything fine?" Suoh was the brave sould to ask, stepping back from the deadly aura emitting (omitting?) from the boss.

Asami doesn't respond, instead walks over to the bed when the neatly folded piece of paper is finally noticed. Taking a seat on the bed, he carefully opens the letter and begins to read. The yakuza's eyes widen more and more as he continues reading. When finished he places the letter down and walks out of the room, not a word said to his men.

The two confused bodyguards were just about to follow until they see a vace from the living room being thrown in their direction. Luckly being so well trained they were able to jump back at the last second. The sound of shattering glass filled the whole house followed by a string of curses. Eyeing the note, Kirishima and Suoh make their way to the bed. Suoh hands the note to Kirishima and both begin to read. Their confused looks transform into those of shock as they read the unspoken words.

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. Yesterday I had a "talk" with someone who made me realize the truth. That truth is you only see me as your pet. I'm not going to waste my life being your sex thing and wait for the day you decide to throw me away. My feelings for you confuse me. One thing is certain is that unlike most people, I do not fear but care for you. That is why I am leaving. You can always find another lover, one who is better suited for you then I will ever be. I will always remember the times you have saved me from all those bastards. However, this is the best for both of us. You shouldn't be held back by a brat like me. I will follow my one dream . Please do not come looking for me. I hope you continue to rule Japan like the strong yakuza that you are._

_From,_

_Takaba Akihito_

They're both lost for words. Paper back on the bed, they rush out to find the yakuza standing in the middle of the room, bangs covering his eyes.

"Asami-sama? W-wht would you like us to do?" Kirishima broke the silence.

Said man turned around looking straight into both men's eyes. The anger seemed to make the golden eyes glow as the two men stepped back afraid of their boss's reaction."Kirishima send guards to the first floor. They are to check all the air vents for signs of entry. He got in here that way he'll try to get out the same way. After, you and Suoh are to scan the area and go recheck all the possible places Takaba could !You!Understand!" he accented the last three words trying to control the boiling rage in himself.

"H-hai!" the two men ran out to complete their orders.

Asami slups onto the couch, his arm resting over his face.'What was Takaba thinking?' Who the hell did he talk to?' The man stood up making his way to the window. Leaning against the wall, he looks down torwards his turf watching as the people of Japan walk by.

"You just wait Takaba. I will follow you to the end of the abyss no matter what. You are mine and mine alone..."

"Kou move it! Are we almost there yet?" It had been about an hour since they had left Asami's house. Since they had not marked the way they came they wondered yet again.

"I think I see the bathroom. There are never cameras in there so want to climb out the window?"

Thinking over the offer Aki agrees moving back as Kou kicks the cover open. Climbing down was much easier having a sink just below the vent. Kou climbs onto the top of the stall closest to the window and peaks outside.

"It's a little far but there are a bunch of bushes right under. What do you say?" he looks back at his friend recieving a nod. "Well, here goes nothing..." Kou opens the window all the way putting his feet out first. He turns his whole body around so he could hang off the edge, then lests go. Takaba runs to the same stall his friend was on and scrambles up. He looks out to see hiw friend laying on a bed of bushes. Kou sends aki his cheesy grin . Shaking his head, he gets himself positioned and drops.

"Ow...fuck that hurt," Akihito grunts out as he and Kou make the way back to his friend's apartment.

"Don't complain, you agreed remember? Be happy! We're in the..." Kou freezes. Takaba was going to ask what was wrong until he felt himself being pushed into the alley near the building. Kou throws the duffle bag ontop of Aki and motions for him to be quiet. Takaba looks out of the corner of the alley, he feels his face pale at the sight of Kirishima and Suoh walking into said building."Stay here and don't come out until I come get you. Hide yourself," instructed Kou as he walked to the does just that, slidding in between two dumpsters.

***Kou's POV ***

I walk up the stairs to my apartment. When I see the two huge men at my door I put on a confused face. I clear my throat to get their attention. Ther faces clearly show their frustration. It takes all my will power not to burst out laughing.

"Ummm... you're Asami's men right?" I ask them.

The one with glasses steps up and looks at me up and down. "How do you know we are associated with Asami-sama?"

"Cause if you haven't forgotren my friend hangs out with him way to much,"I glare at them.

Glasses looks back at the blond one and give each other looks."We were wondeing if you have by any chance have seen Takaba in the past few days?" he says looking back at me.

"Sorry but I haven't seen him in ? Did something happen?" I put on my panic face. Good thing Takato taught me how to lie.

"Nothing is wrong. Sorry for disturbing you," glasses guy said before walking away followed by blondy.

"They didn't say anything else? They believed you?" I askes Kou when we were back in his living room. I still couldn't calm down. If Kou hadn't noticed them I would've been dead.

"Calm down Aki. I'm a better lier then you think," Kou says while flopping down onto his couch. "By he way, have you thought of your next move? You already canceled your cell phone and taken out all your money in your bank account. What now?"

I sit down next to him."*sigh* Well I guess it's time for stage one of my plan to go into action."

"Whats stage one?"

"Talk to my sister..." I watch Kou's face as I talk. " Can I make a call?"

He looks at me but never the less nods an okay. I get up and move toward his home phone. Having the number memorized I pick up and dial. It takes almost five beeps for someone to answer.

"Hello?" says the always timid voice.

"Hey sis? Remember your only brother?" I joke with her.

"Oh my god Aki-chan! How have you been?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that good. I was wondering if I can come stay with you for a while. I need to get out of Japan fast," I keep my voice calm as to not scare her.

"Aki? What happened?" I can hear the concern in her voice.

"Csn I? I'll explain everything as soon as I get there. But I need to know now if I can stay. Please?"

The line goes quiet for a few seconds until I hear her sigh. "Fine. Call me when you know where and wht time your landing, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks sis I owe you one! I promise to tell you everything once I see you."

"You better. Be careful Takaba. See you soon."

"Bye.." I hear the line go dead.

I turn back to Kou who's staing at me. I give him a small smile," Stage one done. Stage two... Go to America!"


End file.
